Hydraulic fracturing of an earth formation generally requires access to the formation from inside of a borehole casing. Traditional pressure-actuated valves provide access to the formation to begin the hydraulic fracturing process. Activation of pressure-actuated valves is achieved by applying pressure at the surface, which requires pumping equipment and large volumes of fracturing fluid. Typically, applied pressure acts on a frangible triggering device that floods a valve's drive chamber, which in turn causes the valve to shift into the open position. After the valve is shifted into the open position, it can be used for various purposes, including hydraulic fracturing, providing a flow path to pump down a ball for a ball-activated fracture sleeve, and/or for pumping down a composite fracture plug. In some cases, hydraulic fracturing is performed at multiple locations or zones, which can be located at large distances from the surface. This can present challenges in communicating and monitoring the zones.